In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,700 and copending application Ser. No. 541,852, filed Jan. 17, 1975, I have disclosed improved cross-country type ski bindings which have desirable characteristics. The ski bindings disclosed in my patent and application each include a toe iron, a spring wire bail and a lock for the bail, both the bail and lock being pivotally mounted. In such structures, the toe of the ski boot is positively locked in the toe iron while still permitting maximum lift of the heel of ski boot. Means are provided on the bail and the lock forming a movable pivot axes which, in clamping, moves over-center with respect to the stationary pivot axes.
In my present invention, I have provided a modified construction wherein the clamp member and lock member are not mechanically connected to each other thereby minimizing potential failure of the structure as a result of disengagement of these two members. Additionally, a simple roller construction is provided on the lock member for engagement with the clamp member when the clamp member is pivoted to its lowermost clamping position. This construction incorporates a design wherein the outer end of the clamp member is positioned beneath the roller and extends beyond an imaginery line drawn between the pivot center of the roller and the pivot point of the lock member with the result that the clamp member, which exerts an upward spring force when in the clamping position, tends to cause the lock member to move further into locking position thus securely holding the clamp member in its clamping position.